This invention relates to a cover for a snowmobile.
Covers of many different types have been used for snowmobiles or the like. For example, in one design patent a storage bag for a bicycle is disclosed that has attaching straps. Another design patent invention for a cover is used for an automobile.
Still another prior art design patent discloses a cover for small automobile. While another prior art invention discloses a molded plastic snowmobile cover attached to a trailer by clamps.
Still another invention discloses a cover for the front of a snowmobile secured by straps.
Covers, especially those for snowmobiles, vehicles and the like, have been constructed in a vary of ways. Normally, these covers are used when the covered snowmobile or vehicle is either transported, such as by a trailer, or stored. For example, in the U.S. Design Pat. 371,106 to Taylor et al. there is disclosed a storage bag for a bicycle that has attaching straps.
U.S. Design Pat. 377,928 to Tillery discloses a discloses a cover for automobile.
U.S. Design Pat. 391,219 to Voorhees discloses a a cover for a small vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,467 to Kerr discloses a molded plastic snowmobile cover attached to a trailer by clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,945 to Tall discloses a cover for the front of a snowmobile secured by straps.
In the present invention a cover for a snowmobile is attached to the snowmobile by a pair of bars that pass through the snowmobile cover beneath the snowmobile to lock the cover in place all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to cover for a snowmobile that is locked in place on the snowmobile by a pair of bars.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved snowmobile cover.
Another object is to provide for such a dual functioned cover wherein the snowmobile cover may also be used for a trailer or sled with built-in skis by turning the cover upside.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.